I Don't Know Anything About Anything
by Bradyman
Summary: A boy escapes from a School and gets himself into odd situations. Eventually he meets up the the Flock. Also, he meets multiple possible love interests along the way; who will he choose? Language, minor sexual references. Chapter 13 up! Review please!
1. Day One

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. They belong to James Patterson.**

**Enjoy! Reviews encouraged!  
**

* * *

I heard the two coat-wearers talking around me. One is a male, the other is a female. Apparently, they still don't know I have learned to talk. No caution on their part. From all the words used around me, I learned what things were called, and what others meant. Some things I learned the hard way, which happened often. My life was hard.

"A few more tests and we'll soon know the outcome." The deep tone told me he was the male.

"I don't know, will it work? The targets are extremely capable of tossing aside everything we've thrown at them." From her voice, it is obvious she is the female. And with that, they left the room, the sound of their conversation joined by the clip clop of shoes against the white tile.

I don't know my name. Most kids do, but I have the misfortune to only know one thing. I am called "The Experiment." Yes, that's right. I'm a scientific experiment. Where I am, I don't know. A lab somewhere. As far as I know, this lab is the entire world. But I know I can escape this world. From careful watching and listening, I have found a way to get out of this place.

I didn't care to look at the people through the steel cage door. Most of the time, I spend my time in a small box. Not exactly sure what it is, but it looks like it is made for something smaller than I am. In this cramped space I can't stretch out fully, so I have a habit of curling my legs in front of me and resting my arms in between the space between my legs and chest.

Sitting in this position, I can't see anything, but I don't care since I already know what is outside of this dark small crate. White tile floor, white sterile counters, white walls, and some shiny metal carts. On the carts are boxes of needles and things. So, knowing there is nothing to see out there, I stare at the scraggly pair of jeans that the coat-wearers gave me. All I do is sit here, and linger in the scent of antiseptic and the sound of people coming and going.

I'm not sure how old I am. I've been here a long time. From since I can remember, I have been living here. In a box the whole time, which was made bigger whenever I got too big for it. When I was taken out of the box, it was for one reason only. Pain. I grew to accept that pain was going to be with me all throughout my life. Tests and needles and exhaustion and more pain. It seemed like the coat-wearers were devising all these things just figure out one thing. If I can destroy the targets.

I don't know what the targets are, but I've heard them being spoken about along with me, in ways I have discovered are not very nice. I am supposed to be an "upgrade" of the targets. Better. Stronger. Faster. Anything somebody can think of, I was better than them. Except one thing was different. They had a "they." I only had an "I." I was made to destroy multiple things. And I didn't like it. If I ever got out of here, I would strive to be the opposite of these people.

Somebody entered the room, and bent down to unlock the door to my box. Once it was open, I got out. No use struggling, I would only get sedated. He led me to one of my favorite rooms. Not because of what I had to do in it, but because of what it did. The room was full of robots. Wolf people, with guns attached to their right hands. The door closed behind me, and soon the robots sluggishly came alive.


	2. Practice

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. They belong to James Patterson.**

* * *

This was a training room. Pretty much like any other room, except filled with robots. The guns were harmless on these ones, as long as I didn't try to fly. I was supposed to fight at ground level. I enjoyed flying more, but I guess some practice here would be good.

Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention I could fly. That's all part of the experiment. I don't remember when my wings started growing, but I do remember the pain of my bones shifting. Now I had two fourteen-and-a-half feet long wings sprouting from my back. They were white at the tips of the feathers, grey in the middle, and black at the top rim. At the moment, I had them slightly fanned out in the most comfortable position. I could fold them tight against my body, as if they weren't there, but it was like pinning yourself up against a wall.

When the robots started at me, and rushed to meet them. This was one of my favorite rooms because I could pretend these robots were the coat-wearers. When the first three met with me, I kicked the middle one, stretching my leg farther than I should have. It was sent back into a couple others, who had mindlessly gotten in the way. I dropped my leg when the other two went after it, and thrust my hands forward, claws extended.

That was also a part of the experiment. I was part bird. Talon like claws on my hands, wings on my back. These claws were strong enough to cut through anything I could think of, and it didn't hurt to use them. I didn't know how it worked, but I was glad I could use these without my hands going numb with pain. They were about one inch long, and pretty sharp. It was hard grasping things without puncturing them.

After a few moments of kicking and slicing, the fight was almost over. One left. The fun one. I could deal with this one however I wanted, and there was nobody to stop me. I spread my wings, and the robot registered it. It raised its gun arm to shoot, but by then I had jumped forward with a flap to help the speed, and removed its head with a quick hand movement. Sometimes, I enjoyed being this deadly. Other times, it was frightening. But this was going to help me get out of here.

As the door was opened, the coat-wearers entered the room cautiously. They thought I only understood basic words. Fight, washroom, hungry, thirsty, basic necessities. What they didn't know, was that I could understand pretty much anything they told me. Carrying their usual clipboards, they watched me with interest. Hurting them would get me nowhere; I would just get gassed and punished. Living was terrible here, so the punishments were pretty bad. So I pretended to like them.

Yes, however odd that seemed, they bought it. They seemed safe around me, but they weren't taking many chances. They still kept me locked up. One waved its hand for me to follow, so I did. Forcing a smile out, I beamed at all the nearest people. Some ignored me, some smiled back. The few that smiled were the ones that I worked with often. When the coat-wearer stopped at a new door I hadn't seen before, I was nervous. Was this something bad? I sure hoped not.

Turns out, it wasn't that bad.


	3. Kill It

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. They belong to James Patterson.**

**

* * *

**

This new door was opened, and light flooded my eyes. It blinded me, I couldn't see much, because this light was something I was not used to. It was not the ones normally on the ceiling, but this one was somewhere I could not see. When I stepped forward cautiously, my bare feet touched something different. Not cold hard tiling, something soft, slightly prickly, and bendy. And there was lots of it. Small green skinny things covered the ground, and as my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw even more.

It was amazing. Incredible. Awesome. The green stretched for a long distance, until I couldn't see past some tall pillars. They were brown, and had green hair, that looked like it was floating on top. I wanted to go to them, but I knew that would be impossible. I was in a giant cage. As I looked up, I could see white mounds of fluff sitting in the middle of a blue area. How they were staying up there confused me. Then there was the light. I quickly found out that looking at the light hurt. Another thing I learned the hard way.

When I turned around, the coat-wearer was observing my reaction. I looked at him questioningly, and fanned my wings to get my point across. He nodded, so I stumbled further into the middle of the humungous cage. The muscles in my wings stretched, softly yawning in pleasure. I could extend them fully, without worrying about hitting anything. I flapped them, with the joined forced of a jump, and I was airborne.

Flapping wings was an easy job, but it was sort of like running. Your legs would get tired, and so would your wings. But as I focused on slightly folding my wings, bringing them upward, extending them, and flapping once more, I gained more altitude. Fold up, flap down. Quite an easy process. I angled my body, and I started to move forwards. It wasn't long before I met the end of the cage, so I softened the flap on the left wing, and brought the right one down with more force. While twisting my body, this made me turn.

After a couple minutes of exploring my limits, something finally happened. The door opened, and I landed nearby to find out what it was. A robot walked in. The regular wolf kind. But the way it moved, and the way it looked at me, was different. Its hands were free of any weapons, and it just stood there. I heard somebody talk to it from inside the door.

"Kill it."


	4. Living Match

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. They belong to James Patterson.

* * *

**

I was frozen with panic. I tried to act nice around these people, and now they wanted me dead? Then I calmed down a little bit. This was just another robot. I could beat this guy with no problem. Then, the robot charged. It was faster than regular robots. It didn't make any gear grinding noises. Just the swish of its clothing. I jumped backwards, and flew up into the air. Up here I would be safe.

When I turned around, it was following me. I hadn't even noticed the enormous wings it had. They were midnight black, and specifically made for the creature. When it flew close, I dropped a few feet. With another hard flap, I shot back up, and slashed at its leg. Blood. On my claws were a red liquid I could only describe as blood. It was alive.

They had sent something after me. No, somebody. "Who are you?" It didn't answer. It just ignored the attack I had just made on its leg and dove at me, swinging a fist at my chest. When it connected, I lost my breath. I dropped a few meters, but managed to soften my fall by forcing my wings to move again. It was already with me. It motioned its leg to kick me, but I twisted away.

What was I supposed to do? Robots were fine to destroy, but this was a living person. A flying wolf person, but I wasn't that much different. This person was like me, changed into something else. So it wouldn't be fair to kill it. Or for it to kill me. I glanced around for a way out. If I could break the cage that would get me out right away. But that guy could probably follow. Maybe if I made the hole small enough, he wouldn't be able to fit through. After all, he was pretty big.

I quickly made my way toward the cage side, with the wolf thing following me. When I reached it, I swiped my claws, hoping to slice through it. Instead, I got a powerful surge of pain flying up my arm, and spreading throughout my body. I felt numb, and dropped. When I hit the ground, the numbness had gone, but the feeling of paralysis was still there. The creature was standing above me, ready to kill.


	5. Time

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. They belong to James Patterson.

* * *

  
**

I had to do something. I couldn't just die right here. I had a way to get out, and be free. No more tests, no more needles, and no more pain. With my newly found determination, I struggled to move. I found it hard, but possible. Unexpectedly, I shot my hand out and grasped the thing's leg. It was bulky, and very muscular. A male, I guessed.

When it kicked to get its leg free, I held my grip. I rose as fast as I could, and pulled on the leg. He stumbled a bit, and showed me just how heavy he was. I couldn't throw him far. So I decided to give him taste of what just happened to me. I swung, twisting, and dragged his body through the air, and let him go once he hit the cage. He fried, just like me, and I couldn't help but smile at his tongue drooping out of his long mouth.

He slowly sat up, and I delivered a powerful kick to his head. He immediately dropped, not dead, but out cold. I left him alone there. I walked back to the door, exhausted. It opened, and a coat-wearer was standing in front of me, clearly disappointed. He opened his mouth to speak, but I was in no mood to listen.

"Kill it." The words sent a jolt through my body. I glanced back at the wolf thing. He was still unconscious. Then I realized. Before, he wasn't talking to the wolf thing. He wanted me to kill that guy. I had defeated him, and that was good enough for me. I shook my head to signify a no, and he frowned. I was not going to destroy somebody who was like me, or somebody who had done nothing wrong. Sure, he attacked me, but it was because they told him to.

Soon, I was following two coat-wearers down the hallway back to my box room. They were having a conversation I pretended not to care about.

"It can't kill. What are we supposed to do?"

"The targets will probably not stop in killing him, so he would have no choice in the matter."

"I suppose you're right. Is it time then?"

"I believe so. I will have the papers ready soon." I didn't know what the "time" was, but it didn't sound good.

I smelled something different. I realized it was coming from my hand. I lifted it, to see the stains from the guy's blood. I sniffed it. It didn't smell good. I licked my other fingers and rubbed my claws clean. The inch long, thin but strong points were fresh, and only a slight stench of it remained. I smiled, then waited for the coat-wearers to open the door.

Once I had climbed into my box, I got into my regular position. Then I noticed something. This day was full of new events. The locks on the door to my box were not shut all the way. I crawled over, and peeked out. Nobody around. I listened carefully. Nothing. I stuck my claw through the grating, and twisted lock fully out of place. The door swung open.


	6. Free

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. They belong to James Patterson.

* * *

  
**

Adrenaline was coursing through my body. I stood outside of my box, and glanced at the only two exits. One on my left, and one on my right. The doctors had exited to my right, so I decided to go left. I put my ear to the door, and heard nothing. I opened it silently, and held the knob so it didn't make a click when it shut. I turned around.

The hallway was empty. Perfect. I rushed down the white space, passing by closed doors. I could sometimes hear some people behind them. Something caught my eye. Down a different hall I just passed, was something red. I shuffled back and stared. Big red figures were on a door. It was a word. I couldn't read, but it looked promising. Before I moved toward it, somebody shouted.

I glanced to my left, where it came from. A coat-wearer had seen me, and was now alerting everybody else. I ran at the red word on the door, and pushed it open. An alarm sounded. I didn't care. I looked at where I was. More green stuff on the ground. But no cage. I grinned. I was free.

Footsteps behind me made me snap back into reality. I wasn't free. Not yet. I spread my wings, and burst forward. I took off, struggling to go as fast as I could. When the people below me began to shrink, I shouted. "Free! I'm free!" I laughed happily. No more pain. I flew faster than I had ever flown before, to anywhere away from there. I had no idea where I was, or how big this new world I had entered was. What should I do first? A grumble caught me off guard. My stomach made my mind up for me. I flew higher, trying to see if there was a roof. Also, I could look for something that might look like food.

I slowed to a stop. I turned to look back at the place I came from. It was a big white building, stretched into an odd shape. I could barely make out the cage I had been in not that long ago. I then scanned the area below me. It was just a lot of green. I decided to fly farther away from the building. Hopefully I might find something. But what was I looking for? The food I got at that place was usually soup or bread. Where would I get that sort of thing?

My wings grew tired. So I resorted to gliding. This is like running without moving your legs. I don't know how long it was, but it was a long time until something came into view. By that time, the high-light was in the west, and it looked as if were going to crash into some pointy piles of ground. It looked far away, so maybe I wouldn't be affected by it. With a few more flaps, I was going my fastest. Once I got closer to whatever it was, it seems there were a lot of them.

The big places reminded me of the lab I came from, but a lot smaller. And they had odd things in front of them. They looked like big animals, but they didn't move. I guessed they were robots. They came in different colors. Some red, some white, others gray or blue. Then I saw them. People. Humans.


	7. Pair rents

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. They belong to James Patterson.

* * *

  
**

I had no idea who they were, but I knew what they were. Regular people. They weren't wearing coats. Did that mean they were nice? Only one way to find out. I dropped for a little while, enjoying the feeling of the air rushing past me. I pulled out of the dive when I got over top of the pillars with hair and found a place to land in the middle of them. I let my wings curl into a comfortable position, then looked around.

The pillars with hair were different up close. The hair was attached to the pillars' arms. Each one was like that. I decided to examine them later, then walked toward the buildings. Maybe they were houses. I heard that people lived in houses. So were humans living in this one? I walked around it, looking at it the whole time. Then something hit me.

Were humans afraid of people like me? I folded my wings in tight, and it looked as if I didn't have them. Since I didn't have a shirt on, I was getting cold. I went around a corner, and came face to face with one of those robots. They had circles for feet, so I couldn't understand how they moved. I inched slowly past it, trying not to wake it up, then found a door. It must lead inside the house.

I stared at it, wondering whether or not I should open it. I saw a little white circle beside the door. It looked odd, so I poked it. It could be pushed in. I did just that, and an alarm went off. It stopped suddenly, but I was still scared half to death. Somebody opened the door. It was a girl, about my age, maybe younger. She was shorter than me, and had blond hair. Her blue eyes were bright, but also had a confused look.

"Why don't you have a shirt on? Who are you?" Her voice was soft, but had a tone of fear in it. I had to talk, for the first time. I moved my lips and mouth to form the sounds I had practiced on my own.

"I don't have a shirt." He stared at my face oddly.

"Who are you?" She repeated her question. I didn't know who I was. Was she asking for a name? I could make one up, but I had no ideas.

"I don't know." This caught her off guard.

"You don't know? How can you not know your name?"

"They didn't give me one."

"Who? Your parents?" Pair-rents? What were those?

"Umm, what are, pair-rents?" She gave me a look that I hadn't received before.

"Mom!"

And with that, some older woman came to the door. She looked like the girl, but much older. She stared at me just like the girl did when she opened the door.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me."

"I don't know my name." The woman called Mom gasped.

"Are you, alone?"

"Yes. I ran away." And by saying that, I had just gained entrance into their house. "Mom" went to fetch me some food, as I was starving. And the girl went to get me one of her brother's shirts. I was careful never to let them see my back, and when I put the shirt on, it brushed my feathers, making me shiver. "Mom" came from a different room, apparently called a kitchen, holding something. It looked like bread, but there was something in the middle.

She gave it to me, and I took it cautiously. I guess it was food. I sniffed it, then took a small bite. Bread, with something I haven't had before. It tasted pretty good. I wolfed it down, but it did little for my hunger. I tried not to focus on the hunger, and I felt very tired. Exhausting day. A high pitch noise made me go into full alert.


	8. Protection?

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. They belong to James Patterson.

* * *

  
**

It came from behind a different door, one that led to where I came from. The girl and Mom looked at the back door, but dismissed it as nothing dangerous.

"Go let the dog in." The girl got up from the couch where the two females were sitting, and opened the door. An animal came in. A dog, I realized. It ran straight to me, but stopped suddenly. It was a big animal, black and brown, with pointy ears. It growled softly.

I heard it sniff the air, and bark. The girl put her hand around something on the dog's neck, and dragged it over to… a box.

"Sam, get in your kennel!" She locked the dog inside the box.

"What's wrong? Afraid of dogs?" My eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates, I was sure. I rushed over to the box, and unlocked it. The dog rushed out, but continued to bark at me. They looked at me oddly. I got a lot of that.

"Why did you do that?" I pointed at the box.

"That thing is no place for anybody."

"What?"

"There is no space in those. Not much room to move."

"Did you live in one of those?" I nodded my head. Mom gasped.

"Who are your parents? Nobody should treat their child like that!"

"I don't have pair-rents."

"Did they die?"

"No. I never had pair-rents. What are they?"

"I'm Elizabeth's parent. Her dad is her parent as well." I was beginning to understand. Pair-rents must be two people named Mom and Dad who looked after you. I wonder if I had pair-rents.

I let out a big yawn. When they noticed me, they showed me her brother's room. There was a soft flat couch, with no back on it. It looked comfortable. The floor had leftover food on it, and some dirty clothing. The smell was bad, but at least it wasn't antiseptic. I sat on the comfy thing, and Mom smiled. I guess I shouldn't call her Mom anymore. She wasn't my Mom. I could call her Elizabeth's Mom. That sounded right.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep, but I didn't sleep for long. It was dark, and I heard the door slam shut. Who came in uninvited? I thought it was bad manners. I tried to ignore it, but my hunger kept me up. Also, my lower stomach felt full. I needed to use the washroom. I didn't know where it was though. And looking in different doors seemed rude, but I had to do something. I got up, and managed to keep from stepping on anything as I made it to the door.

I opened it, and heard someone talking. Also, there was a flickering white light coming from somewhere. I went toward it, and a square had a moving picture of somebody on it. I recognized this as a television, like the ones they used to watch things at the lab. Somebody was sitting on the couch watching it. Maybe it was the person who came in uninvited.

"Hello?" He turned around. It was a boy dressed in dark clothing, obviously older than I was. His hair was black as well, which made him look kind of scary.

"Who are you? Lizzie's boyfriend or something?" I didn't understand. I was a boy, and I might be Elizabeth's friend. Lizzie must be another one of her names or something. Could people have two names? Maybe.

"Yeah."

"Why are you here this late? Wait, don't answer that. Just tell me one thing. Did you use protection?"

"Protection, from what?" He sighed.

"You know, so we don't have another mouth to feed around here in nine months." I didn't understand.

"Somebody is coming here in nine months?"

"Dude, are you retarded? What does she see in you?" And with that, he turned his attention back to the television. I still needed to use the washroom.

"Umm, where is the washroom?" He raised a hand and jerked his thumb down the hallway.

"First door on the right."


	9. Oops

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. They belong to James Patterson.

* * *

**

After I had finished that, I came back to see the boy. He ignored me, so I went to sit down beside him on the couch. As I passed in front of him, and stared at me. It soon turned into a glare.

"Is that my shirt? Why the fuck are you wearing it?" That was a new word. I'd have to ask somebody what it meant later.

"Elizabeth gave it to me. I didn't have a shirt."

"What, did you lose it when you stripped?"

"What?" He let out another sigh. It sounded annoyed.

"Just take off my shirt and find your own." I didn't know where I could get my own, but I think I could live without his. I took it off, and realized my wings were sore from being curled up so long. Wings.

Panic shot through me. He would see them. I finished taking off the shirt then quickly sat down and leaned my back against the couch. He took the shirt, but didn't stop looking at me. I glanced his direction.

"Dude, you look weak. I bet I could knock you out with one punch." Oh no. If he tried that, I'd have to pretend it hurt.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why, you gonna hit me back? Hah! You couldn't beat up a cat!" Little did he know I had destroyed robots, and almost killed somebody.

"No. That would hurt you too much."

"Hurt me? Hah! Do it. Right now. Punch me as hard as you want." He wanted me to hurt him?

"Why?"

"Let's see how weak you really are."

"I don't want to."

"I knew it. Weak, and a pussy." Another new word. Probably an insult.

Soon, he wrinkled his nose.

"You should take a shower. You reek." His room wasn't much better. But then again, I probably should wash myself. "You know what? I've had it. Go home. I'll tell Elizabeth that you left."

"I don't have a home." He looked at me oddly.

"How could Lizzie be interested in a retarded homeless weakling like you?" I got the feeling he didn't like me very much. I rubbed my shoulder. My wings were just aching to unfurl. Maybe if I turned so he couldn't see, and stretched them just a little bit, that would relieve some of the pain.

No, I couldn't risk it. I could go out of sight and do it though. I got up, making sure I was facing him, and disappeared down the hall. I was panicking, not sure if he would see the small folded feathers. I quickly went into his room, shut the door, and spread my wings out slowly. It felt so good. Relieved, I decided to keep them this way for a bit longer. Then I heard a ruffling noise behind me. I turned around. This was not his room. This was Elizabeth's.

I folded my wings back tightly as fast as I could, but that was a mistake. A feather tip knocked a picture frame off a nearby dresser, and it fell. I cringed, and it made a slight cracking noise. Apparently, she was sleeping, because she woke from just that small noise. Her head turned to look at me, and I froze. Her eyes were blurry, so she rubbed them, and soon they widened at me. This was not good.


	10. Showing Off

"What are you doing in my room?" She wasn't yelling, more like hissing. I was here to stretch my wings. But I couldn't tell her that. Have to make something up soon. "Are you here because you were watching me sleep?" What? Did humans do that? Why would she have suggested it otherwise? I nodded. This was apparently the wrong thing to do. She made a disgusted face at me.

"I mean, no, that's not what I was doing. I was-"

"What's that?" She was pointing at a feather. One of mine. It was sitting on top of the broken picture. She got up, dressed in only a tank top and pajama bottoms. The feather and the picture were both picked up.

"This is my picture of my dad. But I don't remember this feather. Is it yours?" What could I say? I guess I'd have to tell her. It might get me out of this situation.

"Yeah, I don't know how it came loose."

"Came loose? You have feathers attached to something?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Where?"

"You might want to sit down." She did. With a few steps, I joined her on her bed. I sat beside her, while she stared at me. My hands held each other, trying to calm myself down.

"Please don't scream." Then I spread my wings, as she looked at my hands. I made one of them brush her back, and she jumped. She turned around, saw the two feather covered limbs, and opened her mouth. No scream. Just empty, silent awe. Suddenly, her eyes went from confusion to admiration. She rushed over and poked my right wing. I watched her. I guess she took this as an invitation, because she began to pet the wings, which tickled slightly.

"These are real?

"Yes."

"Can you fly with them?"

"Yeah."

"Really? That's amazing!" She had begun to get louder and louder, and this soon attracted Elizabeth's Mom and that other guy. They entered the room with the same look of awe and confusion.

"He can fly with those! They're real!"

"Are they really?"

"How about I just show you? But you have to promise not to tell anyone about this."

"Why not?"

"I will tell you, but you may not like it."

Soon the whole family but their father was gathered around me on the couch. I began my story.

"I grew up in a laboratory, and I was changed into this. I don't know much, but I escaped from there because a coat-wearer left my cage door half unlocked. I was forced to do a lot of stuff."

"You poor boy…"

"Is there anything else you can do!?" Elizabeth seemed to be quite interested in me. I raised my hand, and showed off my claws I had been hiding. They stared at them.

"These are really strong. They can cut through a lot of stuff. How about I just show you?"

"Sure!"

They led me out the back door, out to the place behind their house. I walked into the middle of the green stuff, and spread my wings. There were a couple gasps behind me. I jumped and flapped, and was airborne. They exclaimed their joy at the sight of me. I hovered over their house, and took off. I flew higher and higher, then stopped flying. I fell. When I got close to hitting the ground, I flung open my wings and pulled out of the fall.

I landed near them.

"You really can fly!"

"Ssh!"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Remember, don't tell anybody you saw me. I don't want to go back to that place." They nodded. "Can you answer a few questions of mine?" Some more nods. "What is this stuff?" I pointed at the ground.

"Grass?" Ah. So that's what it was called.

"What about those?" I pointed at the pillars with hair.

"Trees."

"And the hair?"

"You mean leaves?" That made sense. Trees had leaves. Alright.


	11. Canada, eh?

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. They belong to James Patterson.

* * *

**

That night, I slept soundly. The brother, whose name I found out was Jason, slept on the couch, and gladly offered his bed. When the morning sun shone on my eyes through the window, I woke slowly. My lids fluttered open, and looked over to see Elizabeth peeking inside the room. When she noticed I was awake, she hurriedly shut the door, and left. I saw her cheeks get slightly pink in color. I'd never seen somebody do that before. Could everybody do that? I'd ask her later. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I once again tiptoed my way across the messy rug.

Breakfast was a bowl filled with crunchy colorful circles. It was called cereal. Elizabeth seemed eager to pour milk into the bowl for me, and right after rushed to get me a spoon. Were all humans this nice? As I ate, I was glad I could leave my wings unfolded. It felt way better than last night. I finished one bowl, but was still starving. Elizabeth was still eating hers, and when I glanced up at her, she was watching me. She hid her face behind her long blond hair quickly.

"Elizabeth, can I have some more? I'm still really hungry."

"Have as much as you want! And you can call me Lizzie if you'd like."

"Alright. Thanks." After a few more bowls of it, I had eaten my full. It was the first time I had eaten until I was full. I needed to use the facilities again, so after I had finished that, I sat down on the couch. Then I remembered something. What did I want? Food was the first thing. I found that. Now what?

Maybe I could live here with these people. Then my fast paced thoughts flashed over something. Then I focused on it. I needed to know one thing. How old am I? This question led to another. What was my name? And another. Where was I? I looked around for Lizzie's Mom. She just walked out of the hallway, so I stood up. When I walked over to her, she watched me with caring eyes.

"Do you need anything?"

"Well, I want to know a few things."

"Sure, go ahead."

"How old am I?"

She seemed pretty surprised by the question. "I'm not sure. You look a little bit younger than Jason, who is sixteen. Lizzie turned fifteen last month. Have you hit puberty?"

"Who's puberty?" She laughed quietly. Jason had heard, and he laughed as well.

"She means, how many places do you have hair in?" I counted. From what I remembered, I had hair on my head, armpits, and between my legs.

"Three."

"Yes, he has. From the look of his armpit hair, he hit it a while ago."

Puberty was an it? So puberty wasn't a person. Then what did it mean? And why was it so funny? I tossed those questions aside, and repeated my original one.

"How old am I?"

"I'd say you are fifteen, but I'm not exactly sure."

"I'll stick with fifteen."

"I also want to know my name."

"Well, I don't know that one. You could always give yourself a name." I hadn't thought of that.

"One more. Where am I?"

"You're in Bow Island."

"I'm on an island?"

"No, that's just the name of the town."

"Oh. Are there other towns?"

"Yes. There are millions of towns all over the world. It can get confusing if I explain more. But let me just say that you are currently in the country of Canada."

Canada, eh? Millions of towns too? It seems this world is much bigger than I thought. It might be fun to explore. I could see just how many towns and countries there are!

"Oh and I'd like to ask you something. Do you know what the Flock is?"

"The what?"


	12. Lizzie

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. They belong to James Patterson.**

**First appearance of romance! Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

"They're a group of kids that recently showed up. They are coming here soon, in about three days. They are supposed to be able to fly, like you. I think it might do you some good to talk with them." This caught me by surprise. More kids like me? That would be awesome if I met them. That was my new goal. Find the Flock.

"I don't know them, but I really want to meet them." After that, the day quickly turned into another question filled one. I learned some things, like the robots outside the houses are called cars, and humans ride in them to get places faster. Also, I found out that humans got stuff by trading money, which were pieces of paper or coins. Fundamental basics of families were next. After that, my head was exhausted. I decided to go for a flight.

I stood in the bathroom, after just having a shower. I was slowly fanning my wings to dry them, while I got dressed. I looked into the mirror. I saw what Lizzie's family saw. My dark brown hair, which came down over my eyes. I'd have to get a haircut later. My slightly tanned skin, and my slim body. Sure, I looked small, but I was pretty strong. There was a knock at the door. I finished brushing my hair and opened it. It was Lizzie.

"Umm, hi, uh, I was wondering, if I could ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." She seemed a bit nervous, and her cheeks were pink again.

"Can I, um, can I see what it's like to fly?" She dropped her sight to the floor.

"Sure. I was just about to go for a quick flight." Her eyes sparkled with excitement when they met mine again, and she rushed to her room. Shrugging, I put on my shoes and went out the back door. There I waited in the middle of the grass, while watching the sky and feeling the wind dry the rest of my wings.

Soon, the back door opened again. Lizzie was dressed in what she called her favorite outfit. It was a white shirt that had little frills at each opening, and light blue skirt that just covered her knees. She also had blue stuff on her eyelids, so that when she closed her eyes, you could see blue instead. It looked pretty. She looked pretty.

"Are you ready?"

"Umm, yeah, I think so." And with that, I walked over to her side, put one arm around her shoulders, and my other arm carried her legs by the underside of her knees. She gasped as I fanned out my wings, and took off. It was a little harder to get started, but it wasn't that bad carrying her. I looked back at the house, and Lizzie's mom was grinning as she watched us fly away.

After a couple minutes, I think we were high enough. I glided over the town, so that each house looked about as big as a little piece of candy. I looked over at Lizzie, and our faces were pretty close. Her cheeks were red, and I could hear her pulse going wild.

"Isn't this cool?" After a couple seconds, she answered.

"Yeah…"

"But you aren't even looking at anything." She was staring at me instead. It made me feel kind of weird.

"I- I'm looking at everything."

"No you're not, you're looking at me." I chuckled.

"I know." I gave her an odd look, and she did something really weird.

She leaned her face closer to mine, and put her lips on mine. I was confused, but my instincts urged me to continue this. I pressed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and this continued for a few more seconds before I realized my eyes were closed and we were falling. I pulled away, and struggled to stop the fall. Lizzie was panting heavily, because she apparently hadn't been breathing.

Once we were safely gliding again, I looked back at Lizzie. She was smiling, her cheeks even more red, which I thought was impossible. Her heart was beating frantically, and it brought a new kind of emotion in me. That was quickly removed by the sound of wings. Flapping. Not mine.


	13. Free, again?

**You've heard it enough times now I think.

* * *

**

I twist my head to the direction the sound is coming from, and focus on a tiny dot. It is getting larger quickly. After a couple seconds, I recognize it. It's that wolf guy. I speed downwards, Lizzie clinging tightly to me.

"What's going on!?"

"They found me. Stay in the house, and don't come out."

I landed shortly, and Lizzie stumbled as I returned to the air. As I told her, she rushed into the house. Wolf guy doesn't look happy. I rise to meet my foe, and he doesn't stop flying. His speed catches me off guard, and I get a good smack to the head. With that, I start to feel really dizzy, then tired, so I fall asleep.

I must have been out for hours, because I woke up back in my box. My head pounded angrily, protesting my movement. I sat up in my usual position. My memories felt fuzzy, as if I were dreaming. Had I dreamt all that? Escaping, and meeting Lizzie's family? My lips were dry. I licked them, and tasted something familiar. It tasted like when Lizzie…

I hadn't dreamt it! I really escaped from here, but now I was back. How did they find me? A voice broke through my thoughts.

"It's awake. Bring it to the briefing room." I was dragged out of there roughly, even though I was cooperating. I was brought into a different room I hadn't been in before, and a multitude of coat-wearers were in the room.

"First, we need to teach it how to talk if it is going to be out there." No use hiding things now.

"I can already talk." A few gasped, others stared at me.

"Well, that saves a lot of time." One coat-wearer walked up to me, and the others watched him with respect. He must be running things around here.

"Hello. We're going to let you go, but you have a job to do." He handed a small folder with some papers in it. "In there is information and pictures of your targets. You must defeat them, and bring the leader back here, okay?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice. Either stay here forever, or do your job." I thought it over.

"Okay, I will do it." What was a measly few lives compared to my freedom? I had tasted it once before, and I couldn't get enough.

And with that, I was free. Just like that. I flew back towards Bow Island, with something nagging me in the back of my head. They told me that the wolf guy would be watching me, making sure I was doing my job. That aspect scared me a little. I had slipped the folder under my shirt so the contents wouldn't spill out.

It was dark; the dark light was covered by clouds. Eventually, I made it back to Lizzie's house, on the edge of the town. My head was still pounding slightly, but it alleviated when I caught the scent of Lizzie. I landed in the back yard, and the back light was on. They must have been expecting me.

As I approached the door, I heard a scream.


End file.
